


#4 Wings

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you think it would be nice if humans had wings?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	#4 Wings

It was certainly very peaceful out there in the middle of nowhere, somewhere several miles from the nearest town. Their evening was sure to be undisturbed and so Ash, Misty and Brock were contentedly sitting around the table, eating their dinner. Pikachu and Togepi were eating on the ground from bowls of Pokemon food.

The silence was eventually broken by Ash when a sudden thought occurred to him out of absolutely nowhere.

"Don't you think it would be nice if humans had wings?"

That had been a very unexpected question indeed. Misty and Brock exchanged startled looks then turned their gazes to Ash, wondering why he had said something so random all of a sudden.

"I remember when I was flying around on Pidgeot, it was incredible." Ash smiled. "Why can't we have wings so that we can fly as well? You know what I would do? I would just fly all the way into space and go to the moon."

"Okay..." Misty shook her head. It sure was a good thing that Ash couldn't fly in that case. Just the mere thought of Ash flying was frightening in itself. Who knew what kind of trouble he might cause?

"Maybe Charizard could fly me there," Ash murmured. When he saw Brock and Misty's horrified expressions, he quickly waved his hands in the air. "Just kidding, guys!" He added an awkward chuckle. "I wouldn't really try to do that. If it was that easy, there would probably be people living up there and we know there aren't. Getting up there must be really hard to do."

"No kidding." Brock shook his head. 

Misty just smiled in bemusement.

Sometimes Ash said the strangest things.


End file.
